A Secret No One Expected
by loonyloopylovegood
Summary: Harry Jade Potter is the famous matter how much SHE hates it. A simple secret to the world has changed her identity... Well that and being forced to live with Dudley's cast offs. She has always been known as Harry the freak who lived in a cupboard, the boy who defeated Voldemort. Though all she wants to be is Jade Potter. I almpst finished this and my laptop dies, itll take longer.


Summary: Harry Jade Potter is the famous 'Boy'-Who-Lived…..No matter how much SHE hates it. A simple secret to the world has changed her identity…Well that and being forced to live with Dudley's cast offs. She has always been known as Harry the boy who lived in a cupboard, who defeated Voldemort. Though all she wants to be is Jade Potter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF GAY COUPLES!

A/N: This is UNBETAED! I rely on spellcheck, and my own grammer. This is a femHarry story. Although one where no one knows that little Harry Jade is actually a girl, everyone except for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin that is. This story's rating be rated M for abuse and sexual assault at first. Then when we get to Harry's later years it will be rated M for mature situations. **This is rated M for a reason**! The pairing is undecided, but will be decided as of chapter 5. I will have a vote.** ANY PAIRING IS WELCOME!** I will write whatever is most popular….Athough if only like 3 people vote me and my beta have decided the backup pairings. Now I know who guys hate long Authors notes so I'll cut it here, but **PLEASE READ THESE NOTES THEY HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION **most of the time.

P.S There are several time skips in this chapter. Only a couple days-a few hours.

Chapter 1

It started off normal…..Waking up to spiders falling out on my head, and unknown objects being thrown at my back. Then padding down to the kitchen to make a full English breakfast, that I will never be allowed to enjoy. Burn a piece of bacon, get hot grease poured on my arm. Again a normal day. Then when I went to fetch the mail, thing to a turn for unusual. Along with the bills and post card there was an unstamped letter addressed to a Mr. Harry Potter. Most people would be infuriated that they assumed I was a boy, but me I was elated. I had a letter! That had never happened before! Maybe someone actually cares, maybe just maybe someone can tell me kind sweet nothings. Like how Aunt Petunia talks to Dudley. But that would be too much to hope for. Anyway I quickly brought in the mail, while walking I stuffed the letter in my shirt. For once grateful of the too big clothes im forced to wear. I hand over the mail, not reacting back when uncle spoke of the Marge's illness.

I waited for Uncle Vernon to dismiss me and I quickly got up to leave to my cupboard. Although I was forced to stop when Dudley's whining started.

"But daaad! You said today I could take Harry out to play today!"

Uncle Vernon's eyes sparkled, his grin forth telling of injury.

"Of course Dudley….Just run off soon."

I kept my head lowered and remained still, until Dudley grabbed my arm pulling me along.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Harry Jane XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I lost it. I can't believe I lost it! To a bloody dog! Of course it was a rather large dog, and it managed to tear up my entire shirt, but still I lost my first and most likely only letter!

The large dog managed to chase me up the large oak in the middle of the park. Dudley and his buffoonish friends managed to set the twice damned thing free.

But back to the main point. The letter is gone and I have to hopes of retrieving it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Harry Jane XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the whole fiasco of the letter storm we are now currently riding in the car with a muttering Vernon trying to lose the letters. It actually is quite amusing. Although we are going on 4 hours in this damn car, and if Dudley doesn't stop whining I may actually cry.

After about two days of driving we finally take shelter at a rickety house on a rocking island. As I find myself sleeping or at least trying to sleep on the stone floor.

Suddenly there is a very loud banging noise. Vernon and Petunia wake, along with a very groggy Dudley. The banging continues. Then *Crash* the door falls to reveal a scarily large man.

"Sorry 'bout 'at" His accent is heavy, but easy to understand.

He looks to Dudley. " 'Arry! I 'spected you ta be much…different."

This man thinks Dudley's me! He thinks a fat piggish boy is me, a small, thin girl? That is kind of pathetic really. I gather my courage and speak up to the man in the strongest voice I can manage. I've got nothing to lose.

"He's not Harry….I am." The man looks me up and down in surprise, but quickly regains his composure.

"Well 'course ya are. Names Rubeus Hagrid." The man, Hagrid, began to rummage in his very large coat. "'appy birthday Harry." He pulled out a box, and handed it to me. Inside there was a rather large vanilla cake, with the simple words 'Happy Birthday Harry' piped in green icing.

"Thank you sir." I told him in pure shock and wonder.

"Well it's not every day your young man turns 11!" He spoke out. There is that word again….man. He thinks I'm a boy too. My disappointment in this man must have been visible in my face because Hagrid's face fell. "You do know what that means right?" He asked trying to lighten the mood, he went on not waiting for a response. "You are now able ta go ta Hogwarts." Upon seeing my confusion he handed over the letter that has been haunting the Dursleys for a week.

**_Dear Mr. Potter;_**

**_You have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and wizardry. _**

**_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _**

**_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _**

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_Minerva McGonagall _**

**_Deputy Headmistress _**

I dropped the letter. Confused and annoyed. Does nobody understand that I am female? Upon seeing my confusion Hagrid began to speak again.

"Yer' a wizard 'arry"

Now this man was making absolutely no sense. I couldn't be a wizard. Magic wasn't real. After my snake charming at the zoo, and that time I ended up on the roof of the school, Uncle Vernon made sure that I knew that.

Hagrid was just standing there wearing a goofy grin when I came out my stupor. " It's true, your mum and dad were brilliant with magic."

Uncle Vernon finally spoke up from his state of shock. "That freak will not be going anywhere! We swore nothing like this would happen if we took it in!"

"So it's true…and you knew!" I spoke my voice barely a whisper.

This time it was Aunt Petunia, "Of course we knew. What with my perfect sister." The venom in her voice was almost palpable, "I was the only one who saw her for her freakish ways."

That phrase made my decision.

"I want to go."

Hagrid's grin reached his ears at this point. "Well come on then 'arry! No time to waist."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Harry Jane XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Diagon Alley was huge along with very crowded. After we went to Gringotts Hagrid set me loose near the apothecary. Here I got all the potions supplies I needed, along with a cauldron. After that I went to a store called 'Flourish and Blotts', where I got a mountain of books. I got books about anything in the wizarding world, to school books, to even medical books. Although the first book I grabbed was Hogwarts: A History.

Madame Malkins was the first clothes shop I had ever been in. It was…..strange, what with the flying measuring tapes and the loud chatter. It was close to impossible to even here myself think. While being measured for robes a blond haired boy my age began trying to make conversation.

"Is it your first year at Hogwarts as well?"

I gave a simple nod, and continued on my watching of the magic tape measures.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?"

This boy was so persistent. I just shook my head. What were Hogwarts houses?

"I'm going to be in Slytherin. Like my father." Is response was arrogant and haughty. It reminded me of Dudley. I mentally shivered at the thought.

Just then the tape measures stopped. As we were stepping down the boy held out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter" I quickly shook his hand, and bolt out of the fitting room to pay for my robes. Leaving Draco open mouthed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Harry Jane XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had finally gotten everything on my list, except for a wand. Which I was heading to get when a heard a panicked screech.

"I'll bite you…you better go!" On instinct I began searching for the voice. Though the only thing I saw was a young Burmese Python in front of an eagle.

"Leave you rat with wings!" Then it hit me. It was the snake. It was just like the zoo! I quickly walked over and shooed off the bird. "I had it under control."

"Ohh really? That's why it was pecking at you?" The snake looked shocked. Well asshocked as a snake could look.

"You're a speaker! Mother spoke of a speaker who freed her from a prison full of animals! Let me join you! Please! I would suck and honor and I wouldn't get in the way and and"

"Please quite…You can come." I told the young serpent. The now obviously female python climbed up my leg at the acceptance.

"Ohh thank you thank you mistress!"

Mistress? Finally someone who gets it. It took my talking to a bloody snake, but het I'll take it.

"What is your name young one?"

"Athena, Mistress."

"Very well Athena."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Harry Jane XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I finally made it to Olivanders with Athen wrapped tightly around my left wrist.

"Ahh Harry Potter. I was wondering when you would show." The owner, I assume Olivander, exclaimed his tone rather mysterious.

He started flitting around the shop handing me wand after wand until he finally paused.

"I wonder…." He came back with a dark wooded wand with a delicate handle. "Cherry, and ivy wood with an Augurey tail feather core…Very strange wand."

I grasped and was immediately engulfed in a strong wind.

"Strange…yet curious….Well Mr. Potter that will be 17 galleons for suck a rare wand."

I handed over the money and walked out of the shop, quickly meeting up with Hagrid and going back to the Dursley's.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Harry Jane XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

September 1st finally came around. I couldn't leave soon enough. Uncle Vernon made it his ultimate goal to know who I was and who I belonged to before I left.

Kings Cross was a large place full of muggles. I would have never figured out how to get onto the platform, platform 9 ¾, unless I saw a family of red heads run at platforms nine and ten. Even after seeing it I didn't believe it and was just about to cut my loses when two red haired twins came up behind me.

"We saw you looking at us"

"And we thought you could use"

"A helping hand."

They finished each other's sentences, strange yet charming. They both held out their hand to me. I instantly grabbed and was quickly pulled through a wall onto the platform. Where in front of me stood a shining train.

I turned around to thank the twins only to find them gone. I stroked Athena for comfort and stepped onto the train, and sat in an empty compartment, swiftly taking out Hogwarts: A History to read.

My compartment didn't stay empty for long. Soon enough a red haired, freckled faced boy came in, though he seemed younger than the twins. Though soon he introduced himself as Ron Weasley. I politely introduced myself as Harry Potter. That's when the gapping started. I drew the line when he asked to see the scar on my forehead. I grabbed my things and left the compartment. The only compartment that wasn't completely full housed the Dudley like boy from the robe shop. With no choice I entered.

"I'm sorry but may I sit here. The boy I was sharing with was completely rude."

The boy, Draco, lifted his chin and smirked. "Why of course Harry. You are more than welcome here. We were just about to leave to greet you."

Greet me? On a train really?

"Why thankyou Malfoy." I took my seat and waited out the journey with minor interruptions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Harry Jane XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the train stopped I followed Hagrids voice calling for first years, and climbed onto a boat narrowly avoiding Malfoy and Weasley. I instead got into a boat with a bushy haired girl and a chubby brunette boy.

Upon entering the entrance hall we were greeted by a greying woman. Who we were told to call Professor McGonagall. As soon as she left I was approached by Ron Weasley. I had to hide my flinch when I heard his voice behind me.

"What did I do to make you leave on the train?" He asked in an arrogant and appalled voice. I didn't even grace him with a response. As if this couldn't get any worse Malfoy came up in front of me to comment.

"You shouldn't socialize with this sort. I can help you be with the right people." He held out his hand. I glared at him and retorted.

"No thanks, I think I can make that decision for myself. Thankyou." As I was walking away from Ron decided to call out.

"So we're friends then right."

Instead of yelling I simply turned around and said point blank 'No'.

His face fell as McGonagall came back in and led us into the Great Hall. The main focal point was a dusty hat on an equally dusty stool. Then that Hat began to sing.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

"Now I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and then you will go to your new house."

"Hannah Abbot"

After a few minutes the hat called out.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

This went on with Hermione Granger going into Ravenclaw, Draco going into Slytherin and Seamus Finnaginn going into Gryffindor. Then came the name 'Harry Potter'. The hall went silent as I went up to the hat.

I was startled to hear a voice in my head.

"Well well well what a surprise. The headmaster will be shocked. Such a thirsting young mind, and brave to a T, however you are to sly for your own good. Pretending to be something your not. Naughty naughty girl. Better be..SLYTHERIN!" The last part was screamed.

The hall was deadly silent. Except for the quiet clapping of Draco Malfoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Harry Jane XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N Sorry again for the late chapter and the one chapter. Here is a list of Harry's wand meanings.

Core: Augurey tail feather  
>Augureys, or Irish phoenixes, were once associated with powerful Dark wands, as their cries were thought to signify an upcoming death. However, they were in reality never a strong Dark core, and were more accurately a powerful core for Divinations. Misunderstood students may find themselves bonded to an augurey wand, although these wands are altogether quite rare.<p>

Wood:** : **Cherry wands are very centered and has very grounded energy. Earth energy is very well grounded, unwavering, and solid. Cherry is used in ritual to stabilize and focus. Cherry is often used for intuitive and insight and to overcome obstacles. This is an excellent choice for divination or medium work, as well as healing and love magic. Cherry is suited for use in hunting magick, working with animals and familiars, eroticism, unification of covens and groups, spells of detection, and amplifying spell work.

Determination, strength, optimism, spiritual growth. Ivy is a fine wand for protection, good against wayward spirits and angry elementals, ensures success in business and all new endeavors.

The sorting hats song is J.K. Rowlings and I got the wood info from and the wand core info from

THANK YOU


End file.
